


The Sound of Rain

by twdsnsd18



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsnsd18/pseuds/twdsnsd18
Summary: Wendy's heart flickers at the sight of Irene.





	The Sound of Rain

When Wendy feels something wet dripping down her chin during lunch she knows to have it bad enough to drool. 

“Your saliva is cascading down your chin, so, slurp it back up or something.” Joy, her usually boisterous friend points out.

Wendy snaps straight in her seat as she uses her sleeve to wipe the spit then sighs dramatically, falling back into the chair. “I’ve got it bad, so so bad.”

“A drooling problem? Oh yeah, pretty bad.”

“No,” Wendy drawls out in a whiney voice. “Love has invaded my heart” Then Joy chokes on her sandwich, flailing, almost falling out of her seat.

When she regains the ability to breathe and speak she slams the table with wide eyes. “You?! Love?! Who?!” 

“Her smile is cute.” Wendy whispers into the air ignoring the attack of Joy’s questions.

“Yo! Earth to Wendy!”

“I wonder if she’ll look even more beautiful underneath the falling cherry blossom petals.” The lovestruck girl wonders as she remembers the pretty pink falling petals during her walk to school. If only she had the guts she’d take her.

“Ch-Bl-Beau-” Joy stutters not even completing any of the words because she doesn't know what to even say. “You’re scaring me.” She says noticing the smile growing wider on the other girl.

“Joy, have you ever fallen in love?” And the mentioned girl’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

“Me in love?!” She scoffed crossing her arms as her head tilts to stare at Wendy. “The audacity…” She mutters under her breath.

Then all of a sudden Wendy smacks her hands on the table making Joy once again flail like a fish out of water, she’s not so good with sudden surprises like that.

“I’m gonna do it!” Wendy exclaims in a determined tone looking up at nothing with her fist in the air as if she’s some superhero.

“Do what exactly?” 

“Kiss her.” 

“Uh, excuse me? Kiss who?”

Wendy looks Joy in the eyes with determination and confidence displayed on her face. “I’m gonna kiss Irene.”

Now its Joy’s turn to slam her hand on the table. “Irene what now?!”

“I’m gonna ask her to ditch last class so we can go see the cherry blossoms.”

“What?!”

“Then I’m gonna look into her eyes and confess my love then kiss her as the petals fall on us like confetti.”

During this whole conversation both girls had forgotten that Wendy isn’t exactly normal per say. She’s human but with a slight...difference.

“Okay, first, Irene is way out of your league. Second, have you forgotten about,” Joy points at her own chest where her heart is and Wendy shrugs like its nothing.

“So, I was told I'd be fine if it was with a person who felt the same as me.”

“Before I even ask if Irene feels the same, let me backtrack to how the heck did that start?”

“Well, I had stayed after school to ask for help on some stuff and leaving I tripped and Irene saw then she came to ask if I was okay then I replied yes and it just went from there.”

“That explained nothing.”

It really is simple though. Wendy had stayed a little after the day ended to ask the teacher for some help and when she was leaving the campus she tripped on something. Then when she sat up an angelic face appeared before her looking worried.

Wendy knew the face too well as it was the Irene, the most gorgeous girl in school or at least in her eyes she is. Her “heart” had started ticking and flickering at just the sight and closeness.

“I know she feels the same as me.”

“Wendy,” Joy doesn’t want to burst the happy bubble her friend is living in but she’s only thinking about her health. “You shouldn’t risk it especially with your condition.”

Wendy understands where her dear friend is coming from but it’s a chance she’s willing to take even if it may be destruction of her “heart”. Looking around she parts her school jacket just enough for the mechanism on her chest to be seen. She taps it lightly a few times and Joy winces.

“Perfectly good condition.”

“What would your caretaker think about this though?”

Wendy doesn’t like the term caretaker for the person who created and loves her endlessly as if she were her own family. 

“Taeyeon told me to live a normal teenage life and last time I checked, falling in love for the first time is on the list.”

“But she warned you about it.” Joy reminds her lovesick friend.

Taeyeon, an inventor, is her caretaker but Wendy prefers the term term Unnie, it sounds more caring and less stiff. Working on inspiration from Pinocchio a light bulb had gone off in the then young inventor's mind. Wendy is Taeyeon’s Pinocchio.

It took years of hard dedicated work and the sacrifice of any social life to make Wendy who she is. She was so close to accomplishing her project that she even gave up the love of her life but soon the loneliness was replenished by Wendy whom she came to love as a younger sister.

Wendy isn’t any less of a human Joy is because she can feel but she does not occupy a heart like the girl does. When Taeyeon was in the process of creating her heart she had settled for something out of the ordinary, a cuckoo clock for a heart.

_“Why don’t I have a normal heart like you?” Wendy asked innocently one day._

_“Because Wendy, the last thing I want you to experience is heartbreak but if you do perhaps fall in love and that person feels the same you’ll be completely fine.” Answers Taeyeon the best she could._

She remembers how Taeyeon had carefully explained the rules of having a clock heart.

_Don’t ever get angry._  
_No nitpicking around your heart._ _No overexerting yourself._

There were more but she can't remember them.

“Taeyeon unnie told me to not let love go for she did and regrets it everyday.”

Joy sighs, surrendering. “Okay Wendy, just be careful.”

“Always am.” She winks playfully at Joy who grimaces and continues on with her lunch.

Wendy can’t help but think about her unnie and the sadness she had been through before creating her. She only knows because she had accidentally found a photo of her with another woman with pretty eye smiles. Then she found out the truth behind the picture.

_“Her name is Tiffany, we were so in love before you were made.” Taeyeon took it with a bittersweet smile._

_“Are you not now?”_

_“I’m still deeply in love with her but because I was too obsessed in creating you, I let her go because I did not want her stuck with somebody who was seen as some crazy person doing the impossible.”_

Wendy felt extremely guilty days after, due to her Taeyeon had given up the love of her life even though she reasoned it with people thought she was psycho for trying to invent the impossible. After her success, Taeyeon could have became globally famous but she didn’t want that so she kept Wendy’s true origin unknown.

The only other person who knows is Joy because one day she was curious of the key necklace Wendy wore everyday which the latter decided she deemed as a trustworthy pal. Since then she worries for Wendy but not in a super overprotective way.

When lunch ended Wendy headed towards were Irene’s class in hoping to catch the girl before she entered and just by luck she caught her right before walking through the door.

With a gently pull on the arm, Irene turns around wondering who it is and smiles when she’s welcomed with Wendy’s cute face. “Oh, Wendy!”

“Hey,” Wendy sweetly brings her hand to hold one of Irene’s, a blush starts to grow. “I was wondering if your wanted to take a walk with me.”

“But we have class silly.” Irene laughs.

“I want to show you something.”

Irene looks at her then back to the class then back to her. Wendy almost thinks she’s going to get rejected but then Irene grins and says, “Don’t make me regret ditching.”

She’s pulled by the hand as they run out of the school before any teachers caught them and sent them either to the principal or back to class. She hears Irene laugh out loud as they zoom through the crowds to get where the cherry blossoms are.

Her heart is beginning to pitter patter out of control but luckily they arrive and start walking under the cover of beautiful pink. Petals gracefully fall on them.

“Are you okay?” Irene concerningly asks watching Wendy hold her chest while breathing heavy.

“Yeah, me and exercise aren't exactly a match made in heaven.” Wendy jokes and turns around to peek at her heart which is still ticking abnormally.

“I can relate.” Irene chuckles then focus on the little pink petals falling from above and catches one in her hand. “It’s so beau-“ her words are cut short when she faces Wendy who suddenly is giving her an unreadable look.

“I think you’re the most beautiful. Irene,” She takes hold of both the girls hands, clutching onto them gently. They’ve only been seeing each other non-platonically for a few months but Wendy knows she’s in love, madly. “I love you.” She whispers.

Irene blinks at her, unaware that her face looks stoic which is misleading for Wendy. “I…” Then the softest pair of lips land on hers as the cherry blossom petals grace them like confetti. Her eyes remain closed when Wendy pulls away but then she hears a soft ticking. “What’s that pitter patter?”

“It’s rain.”

“It’s not raining silly.” She opens her eyes to squint at the girl.

“I know,” Wendy chuckles then braces herself for what she’s about to do next. “It’s my heart.”

Irene cringes at such cheesiness. “Oh my gosh, that was so cringeworthy.”

“No, it really is.” She takes off her necklace then unbuttons her jacket, parting it to show Irene her clock heart. The sight of it makes Irene gasp in shock, never having seen something so...rare. 

Wendy unlocks it with the key showing all the parts in it. “I was created and given a cuckoo clock as a heart. Although, I wasn’t born like a normal human I can feel the same, speak the same, work the same. I am all human, except with a clock heart.”

She doesn’t know what to say really. What does one respond it’s after finding out the girl you’re dating has a clock for a heart and was created. 

“You’re not afraid right?” Wendy wonders if maybe it was the wrong move to show her this.

“Of course not!” Irene quickly denies. She cups her cheek, bringing the girl closer kissing those lips again. “This makes you even more special than I thought you were.” She whispers against the lips.

“Irene, I love you.”

“I love you too silly, we may be young but when I’m with you I know it’s real.”

Then Wendy pulls her in an embrace because Irene loves her. She’ll have to rub it in Joy’s face later. They wait till school is over to go back and retrieve their bags and then walk home together.

In the middle of swinging their hands Irene asks, “Who’s your guardian then?”

“My caretaker you mean,” Irene rolls her eyes. “She’s an inventor but I call her unnie. She’s more like a sister than a mom. Her name’s Taeyeon.”

Irene stops in her tracks causing Wendy to fall back in a stumble. “Taeyeon?”

“Yeah, why the face though?”

“What do you know about her?”

“Um, she’s an inventor, thirty-five years old, acts like a kid at times.” Wendy taps her chin in thought. “Oh! She’s only loved one person in her life, still loves that person to this day.”

“Who does she love?”

The questions are bit strange but Wendy answers either way. “A woman named Tiffany, she always regrets letting her go.”

“Is she home right now?” Irene asks eagerly watching Wendy check the time on her phone. 

“Yeah, she should be. Why?”

“I need to make a call.” Irene excuses herself to stand a few steps away from her as she brings out her phone to call somebody. Who? Wendy has no clue.

She knew Irene felt the same, she may lack the average normal organ but her trusty cuckoo clock never fails her. Watching Irene speak on the phone she thinks about how similar she looks to Taeyeon and how they could pass as siblings, the least as cousins but of course they aren't because she would have known back then. 

Now that she really thinks about family, Taeyeon has never told her anything about hers, for sure she has a mother, a father, and perhaps a sibling or two but Wendy never managed to get any information about for the subject would always be changed. Maybe like Taeyeon once told her, “Tiffany was the only person I needed.”, Irene will be the only person she needs, of course her unnie and Joy aside she means it as more of a non-platonic way.

Not wanting to leave Irene’s side so early Wendy has an idea, “Wanna join unnie and I for dinner?” She asks the brunette after hanging up her phone.

Her heart tickers when Irene bites her lip. “Do you mind if I invite somebody?”

“I don’t.” Wendy shakes her head cutely, earning herself a smooch on the cheek.

“You’re the best my little cuckoo.” The new title endearment really gets her clock ticking rapidly, her whole body twitches like a robot as an effect. “Are you okay?!”

She checks her heart making sure all the compartments are in its right place before giving Irene and assuring nod. “Talk about having your nerves twisted in a bunch.”

Irene playfully punches her shoulder. “You need to be more careful, I’m gonna be over protective now that I know your secret.”

It feels nice to share her secret with someone she deeply cares about, even better that Irene isn't freaked out by it. Irene is surely a keeper and just like Taeyeon once told her, “Wendy, if you find the one don't let them go like I did, hold onto them no matter what.” and she will, she’ll hold onto Irene for as long as she can.

“Unnie I’m home!” Wendy calls out to Taeyeon when they enter through the door. “I brought a guest!” She adds to give her a heads up. There is no answer back but she can hear the faint noise of tinkering. “She must be in her workshop.”

“Are you sure she won’t mind me and my extra guest?” Irene asks again for the nth time already even after Wendy has reassured it to be completely fine which also reminds her.

“She won’t, by the way who did you invite?”

“Oh,” Irene hesitates as she follows Wendy around the house. “My cousin.”

“Our age?”

“No, around your unnie’s.” 

Then Wendy gets the idea of making them friends because she feels bad for leaving her poor unnie alone after all the times she’s been with Irene. “That’s wonderful! They can be friends.”

“Or not.” Irene mutters under her breath.

Without knocking she waltzes right into the room spotting her unnie hammering something at the bench. “Unnie I’m home!” Taeyeon jumps in spot, looking back to the source of noise and smiles.

“My Pinocchio has returned!” She takes her gloves and glasses off then notices the extra figure. “Oh! And a friend.” But they way Taeyeon is wiggling her eyebrows makes Wendy want to run away.

Irene bows as she introduces herself. “Hello, my name’s Irene.”

“Taeyeon, but you can call me unnie.” The girl nods in response a little flustered at they way Taeyeon is smiling at her. Wendy takes notice of it and nudges her to stop.

“Don’t smile at her like that.”

“Then should I scowl?”

“Ah Unnie!”

Taeyeon ruffles Wendy’s while chuckling. “Sorry, I’m awkward I know. Can’t remember the last time I spoke to somebody besides you or Joy,” her tone of voice makes Wendy want to hug her unnie so tightly and convey all the love she can. “How is Joy by the way?”

“Splendid, always keeping me in check.” Wendy answers knowing that's what Taeyeon wants to secretly hear. “But Irene will too from now on.” She earns a raised eyebrow. “It’s okay unnie, Irene knows about my clock.”

“And you’re not freaked out?” Taeyeon questions Irene who is quick to shake her head.

“Of course not,” Irene glances at Wendy briefly. “I love Wendy for who she is.” It still makes her heart tick uncontrollably.

“Very well,” The older woman nods approvingly before putting her work gloves on again. “Do you mind ordering a pizza or something, I have a deadline for this.” She points at the odd contraption on the work table. Taeyeon isn't completely out of the invention business but only works from home. 

“Okay, and one more person will be coming.” 

“That’s fine, just don't get too wild.”

“Got it unnie, we’ll let you know when food gets here.” A thumbs up is what she gets before exiting the room.

“She seems nice.” Irene comments.

They sink into the couch, both kicking up their feet on the coffee table. Wendy turns on the TV searching for something entertaining but there's not much so she settles for a music show. “Oh Red Velvet!” She excitedly claps.

“Seulgi is my favorite!” Both girls exclaimed simultaneously and laugh at their silliness.

“You have good taste might I say.” 

“I might say the same for you.” Wendy says back.

Irene grins her hand lingering around the collar of Wendy’s jacket. She slowly pushes it aside to get full view of the clock and awes at the intricate designs. Her fingers slowly glide over it, tracing each pattern engraved. You need to really focus your eyes on it but Irene is sure there is a quote engraved just at the bottom of the house shaped clock.

“The Sound of Rain.” Wendy informs her as she can tell the brunette is trying hard to read what it says.

“Why that specifically?” She looks the ombre haired girl with courtesy in her eyes.

“Because the sound of raindrops is soothing and comforting to the soul and Taeyeon had created me in a time of loneliness so she sought for me to be someone who provided serenity. Therefore giving me the heart of a clock with soft ticking like rain.”

Irene has never heard something so sincere and thoughtful ever in her life. She completely agrees with Wendy being someone who delivers serenity.

“I-” She gets cut off by the sound of her phone. “My cousin is here. Mind if I let her in?”

“Go ahead.” Irene softly pats her cheek before getting up to allow her cousin in.

“Explain to me why I needed to come.” Is the first thing her cousin lets out of her mouth. Irene drags her in quickly and notices the dark grey clouds that have take over the bright sunny day. 

“You’ll find out.”

“Who’s house is this by the way?”

“My,” Irene pauses for a moment unsure of what to say. Yes, Wendy and her did profess their love earlier today but never exactly put a label on their relationship not that she needed one to be sure of what they feel. They’re just Wendy and Irene. “An important someone in my life.”

“Oh how romantic.” Her cousin sarcastically says, she’s not much of a romance type anymore.

“Wendy, meet my cousin-”

“Tiffany!!” Wendy shouts profusely jumping up from the couch as she points at the woman next to Irene. Then she covers her mouth quickly looking towards her the door of Taeyeon’s workshop making sure she wasn't heard but the loud thud coming from that way proves her wrong. 

Irene looks at Wendy panickedly earning shrugs for she doesn't know what to do either. Tiffany is confused at why the teenagers look freaked out. “Would you guys calm-”

“Wendy why are you shouting? I didn't understand what you said but is the pizza here I’m-” Taeyeon comes out from her workshop to see if there is any food but she did not expect to see someone she hasn't seen in more than two hands worth of years. “Running away.” She announces turning to dash back into her room but is stopped by that sweet but currently scary voice.

“If you make one more move, I will hate you for the rest of my life.”

“You already do.” 

Irene quietly scurries to Wendy’s side as they take steps back into the kitchen not wanting to get involved in this and luckily escape.

“After more than ten years of not seeing each other you choose to run away.”

Taeyeon doesn't turn around for she fears the tears she’s holding back will come out wildly. “I don't know what else to do.”

“Face me.” Tiffany commands but the other woman shakes her head. “Face me.” She says harder this time but still no move.

“I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?!”

Because it hurts her. Because then she’ll never want Tiffany to leave. Because who knows what she’ll do. “Because I'm afraid that when I look at you I’ll see the same hurt on your face I caused years ago. It still haunts me to this day.” She admits honestly, biting down her lip.

“After you crushed my heart I couldn't love again. Over the years I thought it was because you ruined the ideal of love for me but I came to terms that it was because I can only love you…” Tiffany sniffles, exhaling heavily. “Even to this day, even at this moment. I’ve never love another because it's always been you.”

From the kitchen Irene and Wendy frown hearing the conversation. Just from the way the two ex lovers looked at each says they are very much still in love but knowing her unnie it may not be a happy ending.

“Don't tell me that.” Taeyeon's voice cracks as she speaks. She can't have Tiffany telling her how much she still loves her, how can all the hurt she’s caused be ignored just like that.

“Do you not...feel the slightest of anything for me anymore?”

Rubbing her face of the tears Taeyeon turns around with a quivering mouth. “How could you think that? A day never goes by without me thinking of you. But you shouldn’t be with a weirdo like me, you deserve so much better.”

“Why do you still think of yourself like that?!”

“Because it’s true, people will badmouth you if you’re with me and I wouldn’t live with myself knowing such a wonderful woman as yourself is seen as odd and whatnot.”

“You’ve known me since we were teens Taeyeon, how do you still have the mind to even believe that I care what others say? Do you think I would have been with you if I cared?”

Taeyeon shrugs because although its true what’s she say as to not caring about other's comments, everyone eventually gets tired of being bad mouthed. 

“You’re such a fool. I’m an even bigger one for still being here. Live well Taeyeon.” She says with such bitterness and leaves with Irene quick on her tail. Wendy goes to her unnie who's still standing frozen in the living room.

She taps her on the shoulder but no response, then she shakes her but nada. “Forgive me unnie.” Then a slap to the face makes Taeyeon bolt from her dazed mode.

“Ow!”

“Unnie, didn’t you tell me that once I found the one to never let them go no matter what?” She nods, hand rubbing the stinging cheek. “And don’t you always tell me that you regret letting Tiffany go?” Another nod but she still looks lost. Wendy groans and is sure her heart is about to tick wildly from frustration. 

“Unnie,” Wendy starts off calmly again. “Don’t let this chance slip. Tiffany says she still loves you and I know you still love her so get out there and get your woman!” Taeyeon stares at her surprised from the rise of her voice but still doesn’t make any effort to move and Wendy hopes Irene is still keeping Tiffany from leaving.

“It's better this way Wendy.” Taeyeon softly says looking at the door that was left open by Tiffany. 

The ombré haired girl moves past her and walks into the workshop grabbing what she needs and hopes will make Taeyeon move her legs. 

Wendy takes her jacket off and aims a hammer at her precious special heart. “I choose to not be happy if you aren’t. You're the one who brought me into this world so how can live a happy life knowing you’re drowning in anguish and regret everyday I smile and laugh.”

Taeyeon finally realizes what Wendy is holding in her hand and pointing at her heart. “Hand over the hammer.”

“Only if you go after Tiffany.”

“Wendy, don’t play like this.”

“I’m not playing unnie, I just want you to live a happy life...with Tiffany.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Nothing is in life unnie,” To urge the woman even more Wendy lightly taps the tool against her heart, wincing in pain even when such small bumps hurt. “Now, you’re going out there and you are going to beg Tiffany to forgive you for being such a butthead and ask her to be yours again because you still love her profoundly.”

“Only if you hand over the hammer.”

“I will, after you come back inside either holding Tiffany’s hand or making out with her. Times ticking.” Taeyeon hesitantly steps towards the door while still fixing her eyes on the tool hovering closely to Wendy’s chest. 

“Thank you Wendy.” She rushes out the door and Wendy heaves a sigh of relief removing the hammer. Then Irene comes back inside yelping when she sees the hammer in her hand.

“Why is there a hammer in your possession?!”

“Was gonna smack unnie with it if she didn’t go after Tiffany.” She lies, not completely though because if threatening herself with it didn’t work then threatening Taeyeon with it was the next plan.

“Oh, didn’t know a fluff ball like yourself was tough and threatening,” Irene teases stepping in closer to be face to face. “I like the thought of you being a bad girl and all but I rather have my softy Wendy.”

Wendy blushes, hard. “I don’t how to be tough.” Even though she was literally threatening to smash her own heart a moment ago. Now that takes guts. “Where are they?” She asks referring to the older women. “And why are you semi wet?”

“It started drizzling so when I saw Taeyeon coming out I ran inside quickly, and somehow she tripped along the way. You two far more similar than I thought.”

“Guess we just fall to be saved by angels.” Wendy says but then grimaces. “Ew, that was too cringeworthy.”

By now the rain is more obvious with raindrops against the window and the splatter noises echoing in the silent house. Both girls wonder what happened to the older duo but can only hope they are working things out. Then Wendy’s phone goes off, “Taeyeon unnie?”

“Mind bringing towels out for us, got caught in the rain.”

“Sure thing,” She sets off to retrieve the towels and smiles when she hears distant giggles in the phone. “I’ll leave them at the porch.” She hangs up and tells Irene she’ll be back right now.

Hanging the towels over the railing of the porch she spots the two older woman swinging and dancing...in the rain. Very romantic she might say, like something out of a movie. She goes back inside to her waiting beloved but only to find the girl with her eyes closed and chest moving slowly.

Wendy shakes her gently. “Irene, wake up.” 

“Hmm what?” 

“Stay the night.”

“Okay, let me call my parents.”

Wendy decides she’ll just leave a note for Taeyeon to read letting her know Irene is staying. She doesn’t want to interrupt her time with Tiffany. After showering and being convinced to share the bed with Irene, Wendy lays stiffly on her back not daring to move a single inch.

Irene twists and turns trying to find a comfortable position. She huffs a breath before turning onto her back like Wendy. “You know what I just remembered?”

“Hm?”

“We never ordered pizza.”

And they laugh at their forgetfulness. Plus they were so caught up in the love drama of Taeyeon and Tiffany to even care about eating. 

“Do you feel hungry?”

“Surprisingly, I actually don’t but in the morning I know I will scarf down anything edible.”

“Don’t worry there’s plenty in the fridge.” 

Irene hums as she shifts towards Wendy and smoothly brings the latter’s arm to become a pillow for her head. She sighs contently while Wendy gazes at her hoping the ticking of her heart doesn’t wake her up. Soon her eyes flutter close to the soft breathing of the figure cuddled next to her.

The noise of clinking and shuffling wakes Wendy up. There is little light coming through the window for there are still clouds blocking the sun. Irene is still sleeping so she carefully removes herself to not stir the girl and succeeds when she shifts onto her stomach allowing her to leave easer.

She walks out to the kitchen finding Taeyeon in her Jack Skellington PJs, standing in front of a pan of eggs and another with pancakes. 

“Morning.” Wendy croaks out in a sleepy voice.

“Good morning.” Taeyeon responds a little to enthusiastic which is quite scary because first, she never cooks breakfast, second, her wake up time is always past mid-day. “Sleep well?”

Wendy nods, smiling how extremely well she slept last night. “Never better, did you?”

“Never better.” She mimics and it’s then Wendy notices the difference, besides the obvious red mark on her neck, this is a Taeyeon who is in love and is happy. “Read your note, she still sleeping?”

“Yeah. Heard your noise, she still sleeping?” Wendy smirks at the sight of Taeyeon caught red handed. “Anyways, care to share.”

“My bedroom affairs remain in the bedroom mind you.”

“Oh gross, not what I meant! Tell me what happened before I saw you dancing in the rain.”

Taeyeon finishes the eggs and flops the last pancake then turns off the stove. “Well,” She starts off.

_Taeyeon quickly rushes down the steps of the porch. She can see Irene trying to stop Tiffany from walking further and it makes her move faster but her mind was so occupied with catching up she failed to see notice her untied shoelace._

_Next thing she knows is with each blink the ground is coming at her faster and closer. She lets out a shriek when plummeting to ground._

_“Oh my gosh Taeyeon!!”_

_She’s just glad nobody is outside to have seen her eat crap. “Good luck unnie.” She watches Irene rush past her and then Tiffany's worried face comes into view._

_“Am I in heaven?”_

_“Still clumsy and cheesy as ever.”_

_“My best traits.” Taeyeon sits up barely realizing the drizzle coming down from above. Spring rain, her favorite season for it was during this time she confessed to Tiffany as a nervous teenager under the cherry blossoms._

_“Spring rain.” Tiffany says with a reminiscent tone._

_“Time of new.”_

_“Yeah,” She carries off looking at a distant house on the block._

_Taeyeon stands up, then bows with her hand extended out. “Shall we dance?”_

_Tiffany looks at the hand for a moment, she can see the roughness around the palm. “You never stop working hard.” She mumbles._

_“Pardon?”_

_“Nothing, I’d love to dance.” She accepts the hand and wraps her arms around Taeyeon in a hug._

_“After every rain comes a rainbow, no matter how ugly the storm. Perhaps we can starts new and become that rainbow?” Taeyeon proposes holding onto Tiffany as if she’ll float away._

_The rain is coming down stronger but neither women care._

_“How can I be sure you don't push me away again?”_

_“Because time is ticking and despite all the foolishness I had in my head I still realized that with the limited I have on this world why would I stupidly spend it alone when I can have the love of my life accompanying me.”_

_When Wendy had said Time’s ticking she had believed it to be her heart ticking but now as she slowly dances with the woman she loves in her arms it was meant that time in general is ticking and doesn't wait for anybody. Taeyeon had spent more than ten years alone and some with Wendy but even though with the passing time the hole where Tiffany lived in her heart never closed._

_So why take something precious such as love and time for granted?_

_“I will love you as long as rain continues to fall down, forever.” Taeyeon whispers._

_“So cheesy.” Tiffany says but still, the smile on her face means more than the world to Taeyeon and even more so the soft kiss they share under the pouring rain._

“Wow, didn’t know you were so poetic.”

“Love makes you lots of things.”

“True that. Well, I’m gonna wake up Irene.” Taeyeon sends her a thumbs up.

On the way to her room she runs into Tiffany coming out from the bathroom wearing some of Taeyeon’s clothes. “Oh, good morning unnie?” She says unsurely.

“Morning Wendy, you can call me unnie.”

“O-Okay,” She stutters from the pretty eye smile. “Taeyeon unnie is in the kitchen.”

“Okay, thanks Wendy.” Just before she can leave Wendy grabs onto her arm stopping her. “You need something?”

She nods. “Please don’t let unnie become a sad lonely house fairy again.”

Tiffany smiles back at her. “Promise. Oh and Taeyeon explained your whole situation.” She points at her covered heart. “Irene really loves you, she speaks about you nonstop so I wouldn’t worry about too much.” Tiffany adds in quickly.

“Thank you unnie.”

Walking back into her room she holds back a chuckle at the sight of Irene sprawled on her bed. She sits down next to the spread out girl, gently shaking her. “Irene, breakfast.” She says hoping it’ll coax her out of bed.

Mumbles and groans come from her. “I’m sleepy.”

“You said you’d be hungry today now up and at’em.”

“Food...later...cuddle...now.” Irene sleepily commands reaching her hand out to grab Wendy who follows the pull back on the bed. 

“Didn’t think you were such a sleeper.”

Irene rests her head on Wendy’s torso, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. “Hmm, sounds like rain.”

“Not rain my dear, just the pitter patter of my heart.”

“Oh,” Irene snuggles closer, a small smile on her face. “I like the sound of rain.”


End file.
